


A Christmas Carol

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ridiculous, Top Hannibal Lecter, fluffy murder husbands, xmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: The team go carolling and make a surprising or not so surprising discovery





	A Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingtime/gifts).



“We are all going you should come it’s going to be fun Will, come on please?” Bev is trying to convince Will that going carol singing with his work mates and then going for drinks is something he would want to do in a million years.

He fixes Bev with the best look of contempt he can muster. “No.”

“Will, I know you are a socially awkward nightmare but sometimes you need to go outside of your comfort zone it will do you good, some team bonding.”

“You have answered your own question as to why I would not do this Bev.  Anyway I have plans.”

“Plans?”

“Yes, despite being a socially awkward nightmare I do occasionally have plans.”

Bev looks unconvinced “do those plans involve seven dogs and a bottle of bourbon?  Because if they do they are not plans?”

“The answer is no Bev, let it go.”

He walks out of the lab and bumps into Zeller and Price “you coming tonight Graham?” Zeller asks.

“Yeah, see you later.”  Will says and carries on walking.

“Really?”  Price exclaims.

Will doesn’t stop walking but shouts back “no, of course not, anyway I have plans.”

Zeller and Price look at each other confused “plans?” they say at the same time.

Jack and Alana appear then “is he coming?” Alana asks them.

“Apparently he has plans.”  Zeller says incredulously.

“That seems unlikely.”  Jacks says as Alana frowns.

“Unless ‘plans’ involve seven dogs and a bottle of bourbon I believe he is avoiding us.”  Price says just as Bev appears.

“That’s what I said.”  She says.

“Let’s just leave him to it he is missing out.”  Jack says and they all agree.

“Is Bella coming?” Bev asks.

“Yes, she is looking forward to it. Should be a good group of us.”

“Did you ask Hannibal?” Bev asks Alana.

“Yeah I was hoping he would come as he is probably the only one of us that actually has any musical talent but apparently he is busy.”

“Makes sense.” Zeller says. “I imagine he has lots of social stuff this time of year.”

“Yeah.” Bev says suddenly thoughtful “I’ll bet.”

They all look at her “what?” Jacks says.

“Nothing just strange that both Will and Hannibal have plans.”

“Hannibal has plans he has a life, Will is just avoiding us.”  Alana says but can’t help think Bev might be on to something.

 

\----

“It smells amazing in here.”  The smell of Christmas spices hit Will as Hannibal opens the door to let Will in.  Hannibal also looks amazing, in simple trousers, a shirt and red sweater, he looks casual and it’s a look Will appreciates.

“Thank you.”  Hannibal says as he takes Will’s coat and hangs it up.  “I thought some mulled wine might be nice.” 

Will hums in agreement as he follows Hannibal into the kitchen.  Once they are there Hannibal fills two glass cups with the deep red mulled wine and hands one to Will who smells it and then sips it humming in approval.

“I am glad you approve.”  Hannibal says smoothly.

“Did the team ask you to go carol singing with them this evening?” Will asks as he starts to relax, the warmth of the wine and Hannibal’s company always immediately calming.

“Yes, they did I politely refused informing them I had plans.”

“Well I am sure they believed you, I am not sure they believed me.”  Will laughs.

Hannibal smiles and moves closer to Will “I do have plans, with you.”  He leans in and kisses Will on the lips chastely tasting the mulled wine.

“Hmmm do you?”  Will says as he places the glass down on the side so he can slide his hands around Hannibal’s waist, “what are these plans?”

“I have lit the fire in the lounge.”  Hannibal says into Will’s neck as he find his favourite spot which he likes to lick and bite, Will moans as he feels the slight whisper of teeth. “I have those liqueur chocolates you like as well, as its Christmas.”

“Nothing to do with the fact that you like to feed them to me.”

“And taste them on your tongue.”  Hannibal says as he kisses his way up Will’s neck and chin until he finds lips which he devours as Will’s hands find their way underneath Hannibal’s very soft sweater.

Eventually Will manages to disentangle himself from Hannibal and they take the mulled wine into the lounge.  Will laughs as he sees that Hannibal has indeed lit the fire as well as made a nest with every soft, furry blanket and comforter he owns (which is a lot) in front of the fire.  The promised box of chocolates set just to the side.

“I have also turned the heating up so it should be warm enough for minimal clothes in here.”  Hannibal says as Will arches an eyebrow at him.

“Doctor Lecter are you trying to seduce me?”

“Is it working?”  Hannibal says.

“Hmmm, yes I believe it is.”  Will laughs and downs the rest of his mulled wine, encouraging Hannibal to do the same.

It does not take them long to be lose their respective clothing, soon Will is led down on the softest blanket he imagines to have ever existed, a cushion supporting his head.  Hannibal is kissing his way down Will’s naked chest, soft butterfly kisses with occasional bites that make Will buck his hips as hands stroke his sides.  Will watches as Hannibal too slowly makes his way further down, kissing and biting each nipple as he goes which causes Will to groan and Hannibal to smile. The light of the fire is making Hannibal’s skin look luminous and Will thinks he looks like a Greek god which is just making his cock twitch restlessly.  Hannibal enjoys teasing Will he loves to make the pleasure last.  Will writhes and moans beneath him as that very skilled mouth edges closer to where Will really wants it.

Eventually after Will is begging and pleading, Hannibal (who is stroking and kissing Will’s trembling thighs) kisses the top of Will’s cock as he places two hands on Will’s hips to steady him.  “Oh fuck” Will moans as Hannibal then engulfs the rest of his cock in the warm, hot wetness that is his skilled mouth.  Then Will feels the tongue, that delicate tongue which swipes the underside of his cock so effortlessly it makes Will’s eyes roll back in his head in ecstasy. Then of course comes the torturously slow sucking as silky soft lips are moved up and down the shaft. 

Hannibal then retrieves lube from somewhere in the nest of soft furs and covers his fingers, Will feels the beginning of glorious anticipation as a delicate pressure is placed against his twitching hole.  Will is now near delirious and moaning once again for more.  Hannibal pushes a finger further inside teasingly close to that sweet spot which his surgeon fingers can easily find.  “God yes Hannibal.”  Will shouts as another finger is gently added slowly scissoring Will as that wonderfully skilled mouth continues its gentle administrations.

Will feels ridiculously decadent led on a fur blanket, next to a roaring fire with a man who is quite frankly god-like between his legs and if he could form a coherent thought it would be ‘how the hell did he get so lucky?’  Soon there are more fingers and that indescribably amazing pressure against his prostate, the mouth is then removed from Will’s cock and instead his own mouth is being devoured in a bruising kiss as the words “fuck me, please” tumble from his kiss swollen lips.

“It would be my pleasure.”  Hannibal says with a seductive smile that causes Will to groan with anticipation.  Will then moves his hands to run up and down Hannibal’s beautiful back and down the curve of his ass and back up.  Hannibal settles himself between Will’s legs reaches down to push his foreskin back and squeeze some extra lube on his cock and then slowly pushes inside Will who lets out a long whine of pleasure as he does so.  Will has his knees bent and legs partly wrapped around Hannibal’s waist as Hannibal begins to move his hips and fuck into Will.

They are moving fluidly as one, Will bucking up as Hannibal moves his hips, Hannibal is bracing himself with hands either side of Will’s head as Will continues to stroke to up and down Hannibal’s sweat sheened back.  They are both moaning and grunting with pleasure now completely one with each other.

Will hears it first vaguely as if it is from far away and dismisses it as another perfect thrust from Hannibal has him gasping in pleasure. Hannibal then hears it and stops briefly to Will’s disapproval so begins to thrust into his lover once more. Then they both hear it “fuck Hannibal is that the door?”

“Yes, I believe it is.  I am indisposed at the moment I am sure they will get the hint and leave.”  Hannibal says as he lowers his head to nip at Will’s neck and move his hips once more.  The bell rings again, a longer ring now and then shouting.

“Hannibal?”

“Yes.”

“Did you leave the hall light on?”

“Ahh, possibly.”

“Fuck.”

“I am sure they will get the hint and go my love.”

“I’m not sure I can concentrate knowing someone is out there.  What if they hear us?”

Hannibal thinks about this as Will does have a tendency to be quite loud during sex but then decides he doesn’t care if everyone in the neighbourhood knows exactly what he is doing.

“I don’t care.”

“I do.  Hannibal please just go and see who it is?  Please?”  Will rolls his hips slightly as if to make his point “I don’t want to feel I can’t be as loud as you like me to be.”

“Fuck.”  Hannibal says which causes Will to laugh as he rarely hears Hannibal swear.  The doorbell rings again and Hannibal gets that murderous look in his eyes which Will finds strangely attractive.

“Fine, stay here do not move from this spot.”  Hannibal says as yet more shouting and another long ring of the doorbell can be heard.  Hannibal manages to find his trousers pulling them on, he tucks his erection in to the top of his trousers as best he can and pulls on his jumper, his hair is a glorious mess and Will smiles as he watches Hannibal attempt to flatten it with his hands.

Will lies there and listens he can hear the soft padding of Hannibal’s footsteps towards the door and then nothing, then he hears more shouting.  Hannibal must have opened the door because then Will can hear loud singing and some laughter.  _Carollers_ , he thinks with a smile and decides to go and see how Hannibal deals with them, _probably kids_ he thinks to himself.  Will wraps one of the fur blankets around his waist and makes his way to the hallway, stopping via the kitchen to get himself a glass of mulled wine.  Making his way towards the hallway he does not realise that the carollers have smelt the mulled wine and are now attempting to push their way inside and so it is unfortunately Bev and Zeller who are at just the right angle at just the right time to see Will sneaking around the corner with nothing but a fur blanket wrapped around his waist.

Will stops dead in his tracks, his face goes completely pale and his feet seem to have frozen to the spot as he hears the fateful words “I knew you two were fucking, that’s fifty bucks Price” leave Bev’s mouth.  Will drops the mulled wine he is holding the glass from the cup smashes as the deep red liquid sprays on the white fur, if he had been looking Will would have seen Hannibal’s pupils dilate in fear at having to try and get the stain out of the very expensive blanket.

“Is that Will?”  Alana’s voice and then Will sees her push past Hannibal she stands next to Bev arms folded with a look of complete smugness on her face as she says “plans?”

Hannibal at this point is smiling and has given up in attempting to stop the rest of the gang from making their way into his entrance hallway.  Soon Jack, Bella, Price and a load of people who look like parents possibly and even some grandparents appear.  Will’s feet finally get the message from his brain _to run_ and he starts to leg it back to the lounge.  He can hear peals of laughter from them all and some obscenities called out after him.  Once he makes it back to the lounge he grabs his trousers pulling them on with haste, he is attempting to pull on his t shirt when Hannibal appears attempting to look concerned but mostly looking smug.

“Oh god.”  Will says as the full wave of embarrassment hits him.

“My love they were going to find out at some point.  It seems as if Bev and Alana already had their suspicions.” Hannibal’s soothing tone which sounds like something Will might use to calm one of his strays is only making Will more furious.  “You asked me to get the door.”  Hannibal adds after Will has fixed him with a murderous stare.

“I didn’t think you would let them in, I thought it would kids or something, I didn’t think it would be everyone I work with and their family.”  Will then hears another round of hysterical laugher, “they are still here?”

“Well it would be rude to send them away now I offered them some mulled wine.  They want to see you, they are your friends Will.  They will be happy you are happy.”

“No, they will never let me forget this humiliation.”

Hannibal stops and looks hurt “I am a humiliation to you.”

“No, Hannibal no that’s not what I meant.  You know we agreed to keep this secret because I value my privacy and you do also.”

“True.  However now the cat is well and truly out of the bag I would suggest the best course of action is to face them head on.  They will find something else to gossip about soon enough.”

Will looks at Hannibal and knows he’s right.  There is hardly any way to explain why Will was naked in Hannibal’s house wrapped in nothing but a fur blanket.  “You are right.”  Will looks down and sees the red stain on the blanket “oh god I am so sorry about the blanket.  I can pay for a replacement.”

Hannibal smiles and thinks Will could not afford one on his FBI salary but doesn’t say that. “Its fine, it may come out I have a very good dry cleaner.  Come on let’s get properly dressed and go and greet your friends.”  Hannibal says and kisses Will on the lips.  “The sooner they go the sooner I can finish fucking you on the now ruined blanket.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are cherished xxx


End file.
